


The Nexofuck

by JessTheEspeon



Category: Nexomon
Genre: Fastburn but only because the Slowburn part is the Nexofic, Other, Smut, The rest of the plot is also in the Nexofic, but this is non-canon to the Nexofic, enemies to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheEspeon/pseuds/JessTheEspeon
Summary: This is going to be where I put all the horny stuff that isn't canon to the Nexofic, and any eventual horny stuff that is canon I guess
Relationships: James | Metta/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Nexofuck

Ira huffed as you beat her, clearly irritated. Before you could demand the information you wanted about the broadcast, though, a voice rang out.

“Apologies for the inconvenience, Overseer Ira, but I’ll be taking care of this one myself.”

James’ hand wrapped around your waist from behind, pulling you flush against his chest. The world went white as you were forcefully teleported away, fuming. The last thing you heard was Atlas yelling.

When the world came back into focus, you were inside an office.

“You’ve been a thorn in my side for quite some time now.” He said simply, releasing you and moving to sit at his desk. When you didn’t move, he rolled his eyes. “ _ Please _ , make yourself at home. We have much to discuss.”

You watched him warily as you moved to sit in the chair opposite his. It was pretty comfortable, all things considered. Not that you were thinking about the chair right now…

“Well? You pulled me out of Ignitia.  _ Please _ , tell me what’s so  _ pressing  _ that we need to discuss right now.”

Your taunt didn’t go unnoticed, and his eyes flashed dangerously. His smirk grew wider as he moved a set of documents to the side.

“You’ve bested three of my Overseers now. I’m very angry with you.”

“You didn’t sound angry over the earpiece.” You replied, mirroring him and leaning forward over the desk.

His smirk transformed into a toothy grin. You noticed his canines were sharp. Sharper than any human you’d ever seen before, besides that one volleyball champion you’d seen on TV. Were they related? They both had the same blue in their hair.

“I assure you, I’m  _ very  _ displeased. But! I should be thanking you for weeding out that traitor, Remus. Nadine had some  _ interesting  _ things to say about you after that little incident.”

“Oh?”

“She seemed to notice that you perked up an awful lot whenever she mentioned my name. Should I be flattered, or concerned?”

“You should tell Nadine to get her eyes checked.”

Your knees were touching beneath the desk, and you were both right in each other’s face now.

“I think some punishment is in order.”

“For your second-rate Overseers? I sure would hope so.”

“For a certain unruly tamer that continues to put themself in danger after I  _ explicitly  _ tell them not to.”

“Hm, they sound like a real piece of work.” You leaned back suddenly, looking down at your nails. Your heart was racing, and a pool of heat was starting to form deep in your stomach. “What’re you gonna do to them?”

James was momentarily stunned by the abrupt departure, but he didn’t let it stop him. He had a plan, and he was going to see it through. 

He stood up slowly, walking around the desk like a predator circling its prey. He came to a stop at your side and spun the chair around to face him.

James gently tilted your face up, savoring the emotions dancing through your eyes. Fear, anger, lust, excitement… joy, at finally finding someone who presented an actual challenge. “I don’t like people not paying attention to me.”

“I’ve noticed. You’re quite the drama queen.” Shamelessly, you turned your chair away from him. For an added little jab, you propped your feet up on his desk and continued to check out your nails. 

His irritated, yet still playful, sigh meant that you were still winning and still in control. “Is that all you wanted to talk about? I should  _ really  _ be getting back to Ira. You know, since I’m going to be kicking your ass in a few days.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be letting you go.” You jumped at the sound of his voice right in your ear. It was deep, husky, and outright needy.

Slowly, he ran his hands down your arms. You tried not to shiver at the contact. He spun you around one more time and caged you in, putting either hand down on the armrest. 

“My parents won’t be very happy when they find out you’re holding me hostage here.” You teased breathlessly. You could feel his breath on your lips. 

James was too busy sizing you up to reply. Watching every flicker of your eyes. Listening to each excited breath leave your mouth. Feeling the chair move in time with your fidgeting. Finally, he moved. Your shoulders brushed as he whispered right into your ear again, and it truly wasn’t fair that he had such a good voice.

“They won’t be mad if you don’t tell them.”

You let out a tiny gasp as he placed a kiss in front of your ear, right at the edge of your jaw. Your hands moved of their own accord, clutching at the edges of his jacket and forcing him to place a knee on the chair to keep his balance.

“Eager, are we?” He teased. He continued to kiss slowly down your jaw, reaching up to take off your earpiece before wrapping his arm around your waist and bending you flush against him once again.

One of your hands released his jacket to wrap around him, settling on his shoulder blade. His black shirt was tight enough that you’d known he was muscular, but this was just unfair. You could  _ feel  _ how much effort it was taking for James to be gentle with you right now. 

He began to reach your lips, pressing soft kisses to the corner of your mouth now. The other hand he’d been resting on the arm of your chair now moved to cup the back of your head. He was fully leaning into you now, which startled him enough that he pulled back.

“Would you… like to take this elsewhere?” He panted. 

Somehow, one of your legs had wrapped itself around his waist without you noticing.

You took a moment to collect yourself, breathing heavily. “We… probably should…”

He took one last look around the room, then wrapped both arms back around you. “Hang on tight.”

-

You fell back onto a soft mattress, squeaking into his mouth in surprise. He wasted no time in using that opening to slide his tongue into your mouth, turning your squeak into a moan. One of his hands came down to your thigh, wrapping it around his waist to match the other. When you’d both fallen back, you’d gotten your first chance to feel just what you were in for.

A sizable bulge rocked against your crotch. In the back of your mind, you wondered what you’d gotten yourself into.

You hadn’t meant to end up flirting with James. He’d started it, after all. You’d been perfectly content catching your Nexomon and chatting with Atlas, but he’d kept butting in. At some point, you’d started talking with both of them. And eventually, Atlas got so tired he completely tuned you and James bantering with each other out. That positive reinforcement had only made James bolder, and you found yourself reciprocating until the entire conversation had become subtle and not-so-subtle innuendos.

Somehow, that had ended up with you,  _ here _ , in the  _ Nexolord’s bedroom _ , grinding against each other like horny teenagers. You’d been prepared to bitch him out to Ellie this morning, but then you’d gotten the earpiece and really,  _ everything  _ had flown out the window after that.

Slowly, James had managed to work you up onto the bed towards the headboard. One of your hands was tangled in his hair as he continued to lick his way through your mouth, quietly huffing as he rutted against you.

Your free hand fluttered down his side to the small of his back, where you hesitated for a moment before sliding in to grab at his ass. He whined softly into your mouth and made a particularly hard buck.

You pulled away, laughing. “Oh? Does the Nexolord  _ like  _ when I grab his ass?”

He flushed bright red and buried his face in your neck, growling something you couldn’t quite make out. You could feel him throbbing now, even through his clothes. Slowly, you kneaded his ass, trying to bring out more of those noises.

As if finally realizing he needed to get you back for making him whine like that, his hand started snaking up your shirt as he distracted you by sucking on your neck. You could tell  _ immediately  _ that he was planning on leaving you with  _ plenty  _ of hickies. The thought sent a little thrill through you and you shivered in his arms, pulling him tighter.

James grazed a thumb over your nipple, testing how sensitive you were. Paired with the gentle bite he gave your throat, you couldn’t  _ stop  _ yourself from moaning again. 

“That’s better.” He chuckled darkly, moving back to attack your lips. This time, you went on the offensive. You timed your grind perfectly and darted your tongue into his mouth when he groaned, trying to match your pace. 

This was all well and good, but you could tell both of you were getting impatient. He seemed fine letting you take the lead, so you slowly started to work his pants off. You’d been more than a little surprised to find out he was going commando (he’d been at your house!!!), but the little moan he’d made had distracted you enough to forget to comment on it.

Reading your moves, James moved down to slide off your pants. Almost immediately, he was pulling you down onto your back and hooking your knees over his shoulders. You sucked in a sharp breath and were just about to tell him to slow down when he slid all the way down and started licking. You squeezed your legs around his head, letting out a whimper before biting down on your hand to stifle it.

Your entire body vibrated as he laughed, licking one long stripe before pulling up. 

“Oh, does Y/N  _ like  _ when I lick them there?” He mocked.

He pulled your hand away from your mouth and replaced it with his lips. As he came back up, you felt his cock sliding against you. You could taste yourself in his mouth.

After what felt like forever and no time at all, he pulled back. “Think you can handle this, or should I get some lube?”

You swallowed, gazing at his nearly-vertical cock. It was already pulsing and glistening with precum.

“I… I think I can handle it?” You said weakly, really just wanting him to ram in already.

He smirked, leaning down to press a quick kiss to your lips. “No can do. I’ll get some lube. Can’t have my favorite tamer getting hurt.”

Your entire body sank into the bed as he got up, face flushed bright red. Favorite tamer? From someone who was such a renowned asshole, that may as well have been a love confession. You didn’t have too much time to process that as he returned with the bottle, squeezing some onto his fingers before working it up and down his length. You followed his hand greedily, watching as more and more precum dribbled out.

Instead of taking you immediately, he slid one of his lubed-up fingers inside, testing your tightness.

“Mm… definitely a good choice with the lube. You’re going to be  _ very  _ sore.” He smirked. You wanted to call him out for bragging, but again, you just really wanted him inside you already. Your body burned with his gentle administrations and you had to bite your lips to keep from whimpering. All the while, he just slowly worked his finger in and out, in and out, watching your face intently.

“M-more. Please?” You asked. This was torturous.

He stopped, seeming to contemplate for a moment. “Do little thieves deserve a second finger…?”

With one digit still inside, he pressed the other along the edge of your hole. You felt him flicking it up and down, spreading more lube before dipping inside. You clenched around his fingers and he hissed, eyes sparkling with delight. “Oh,  _ yes _ , you’re definitely going to be sore.”

James slowly worked you open as he probed for your most sensitive points, whispering a multitude of lewd things into your ear as you continued to moan.

“Perhaps I’ll keep you here forever, like my own personal toy. I could use you over and over and over again, fuck you until you can’t even remember your name…”

You let out a sharp gasp as he finally pressed your spot. It turned into a needy whimper when he pulled away, your hips instinctively following in an attempt to regain that delicious friction. 

“Such a needy little tamer. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” He allowed your legs to drop from his shoulders, leaning all the way over your body. His hand was still slick with lube as he wrapped his arms around you. 

His lips brushed lightly over yours as he pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts. We’ll go slow.” He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on your lips before carefully pressing in. 

You gripped the bedsheets as his head entered, trying to keep from crying out. He was definitely thicker than his fingers, but the foreplay had helped. You were stretching, but it wasn’t unbearable. 

James kept his gaze on you the entire time he pushed in, watching for any signs of pain. Getting to watch you squirm was nice but he really didn’t want to hurt you. You were the most interesting human he’d seen in his life, even more than Ulzar. There was something alluring, something he couldn’t pin down. He wanted you, and he wanted you alive.

Finally, he was fully sheathed. You were breathing hard, arms clenched around his chest for support as you panted into his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” 

You felt a soft kiss placed just behind your ear.

“Mmm, good.” You moaned out. “Can… can we stay like this for a little while? So I can adjust?”

“Of course.” 

He began to feather kisses down your face, finally capturing your lips again as his hands used the free time to roam your body.

James was quickly memorizing every little piece of your body he could reach, noting what spots would make you give little gasps into his mouth.

Once you’d adjusted to him being inside you, you carefully wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Mmm?” He questioned, humming against your lips. “Feeling better?”

“Y-yeah. You can go now.” You pulled him back in for one last kiss before he pulled back.

James wanted very badly to watch all the little reactions you made to him. It was doing  _ wonders  _ for his ego. He began pulling out, moving about halfway before slowly sliding back in.

“Still doing ok?” He chuckled at the face you were making.

Your eyes were screwed shut, your face was bright red, and you were actively trying to suppress a moan. 

You cracked an eye open to glare at him as he laughed, leaning down to press his lips to yours. “Come now, let me hear those pretty noises. I won’t keep going if you stop talking to me.”

You panted for breath, trying to recover enough from the feeling of him stretching you so far. His neck made an excellent hiding spot as you clutched at him, feeling yourself pulse around his cock. 

“G-good.” You finally gasped out, face turning several shades darker. “You can… move.  _ Please _ .”

You tried (and failed) to keep the neediness out of your voice. 

James pressed you back down into the bed, cradling the back of your head, which was still in the crook of his shoulder, as he started to push back in. “Good… you’re doing very good.”

He rocked back into you, creating a deliciously slow pace that kept you whimpering for more. 

“Now, what’s this I hear about you taking showers during my tests?” He teased, pressing soft kisses to your exposed throat. 

You debated biting his shoulder for a moment, but managed to resist.

“Oh, those? Some jackass-” You bucked your hips up, taking him in fully and being rewarded with a sharp hiss, “keeps making my parents run the big machine they’re building at all hours of the day. So when I go shower, the house will start shaking.”

“That sounds annoying.” He bit out, pulling out until just the tip was left and then ramming back in all at once. “Tell me more about this jackass, though.”

He turned his head, lips brushing over the ridges of your ear. “He sounds like a real piece of work.”

You turned to meet him, eyes meeting in a fiery challenge. “Oh, he is. The first time I saw that damn smirk he’s always got on I wanted to deck him. A shame, really. He’s pretty hot.”

James turned bright red, much to your pleasure. “Hot?”

“Really hot. Wears this little muscle tank to show off his arms like a total prick. If he wasn’t such a smug little asshole I bet he’d be really fun to hang out with.” You continued to teased, flipping him over so you were now on top. “Like I said, a real shame.”

His hands were firmly clutched around your waist as he stared, wide-eyed and waiting.

“You think I have nice arms?”

You laughed, starting to slide up and down. “Hmm, let’s see… I’m riding you right now… we’ve been flirting all morning…”

“YOU have been playing hard-to-get all morning. I’VE been  _ trying  _ to flirt for three years!” He smirked, rocking up into you as he started to match your movements. “This is the culmination of all my efforts, and I  _ still  _ wasn’t sure it was going to work!”

You leaned down and laughed into his shoulder, shaking on top of him. The sensation on his dick was outright  _ magical _ , and James decided he would  _ absolutely  _ be keeping you after Father Omnicron reawakened. 

“Don’t laugh at me! I’ve been trying very hard!”

Your shoulders were shaking as you pulled back, resting your weight on your knees and staring down into his eyes. “Heh, very hard.”

He giggled, flopping back down onto the bed. “What are you, 12?”

“If I’m 12, you’re 11. Strutting around my house like a Fainglori trying to look all intimidating and smug.” You leaned down to capture his lips for another kiss. He didn’t let up, keeping one hand firmly on the back of your head as he started to fuck up into you. His other hand was firmly occupied with holding you steady on top.

You’d just let out a whimper into his mouth as you started to get close, when all of a sudden he stopped.

You pulled back with a whine, glaring down at him. He had that damn smirk on his face again, but it looked much better paired with his tousled hair and flushed face.

“Hi.” He breathed out. You could feel him still throbbing inside you, and you could tell he was close as well.

“Hi. Why are we stopping?”

“I want to watch your face when I make you cum. Is that alright with the world’s nosiest tamer?” He teased, leaning up on his elbow and pulling you back down for a soft kiss. “Or am I not allowed to gaze upon such a beautiful sight?”

You flushed bright pink, speechless. You’d expected a ruthless fucking from James, given all his earlier behavior, but this was… he’d been pampering you the entire time. The foreplay, constantly checking in to make sure you were alright, even the teasing was all to make sure you were safe and enjoying yourself.

He traced his thumb over your swollen lips as he waited for your answer. “You can say no if you’re embarrassed, Y/N.”

“No one’s ever treated me like this.” You whispered against his palm, leaning down so you were chest-to-chest with him. “You’re the first guy that’s ever…”

“Treated you like the precious being you are?” James turned so you were both on your sides, grabbing your side of the covers and curling them up so you wouldn’t be able to back away. “Did you think I would do any less?”

You hooked your leg around his waist, struggling to keep a smirk off your own face. “Frankly, I expected you to pin me against the wall of your study and tell me that it wasn’t very nice to tease you.”

He rolled on top of you immediately, eyes glinting dangerously. “I’ll admit the thought crossed my mind, but I think I like this far more for a first time. Next time, though…”

He bucked sharply, laughing as you gasped at the sensation. “But for now, I think I’ll be content with making you cum.”

He set a ruthless pace, pinning your wrists above your head so you couldn’t cover your face. The room filled with your moans as he repeatedly hammered on your sweet spot, angling himself to hit it every time.

“Fuck, you look amazing like this.” He gasped out.

“Harder, please~” You whined, legs locked around his waist to get him as deep as possible. 

He laughed weakly. “If I go any harder than this I’m going to finish before you, and I  _ refuse  _ to let that happen.”

You whined even louder, arching your back into the bed to get more friction. You were so damn close, if he’d just go a little faster! James transferred your wrists into one hand and used his newly-freed one to add that final bit of stimulation, fucking and rubbing you over the edge with a throaty cry.

“That’s what I wanted.” He murmured, fucking you through your orgasm. He kissed you deeply, moaning loudly as he found his own release. “Fuck, that was good.”

“That was, hands-down, the best sex I’ve ever had.” You panted, still coming down off the high. Your lips found each other as he slowly slid out, laughing as you hissed at the loss of sensation.

“We should shower while you can still move. If-if you’re comfortable with that, of course!” He covered, blushing.

You started laughing, pulling him back down as he started to pull away. “Oh, yeah, sure, we can fuck, but a shower? Too far. Actually… it might be nice to shower somewhere that isn’t currently experiencing an earthquake.” You teased, sliding out from underneath him and testing your legs on the edge of the beg. They were already shaky, a sign that he was dead on about how sore you were going to be. 

He was watching you like a hawk, a smug smile spreading over his face at the product of his handiwork. “Actually…” He mimicked you, easily pulling you into a bridal carry. “I think a bath would be a little easier on your poor, poor legs. I warned you.”

He winked and pressed a kiss to your forehead, heading into the attached bathroom and turning the water on high. Steam started swirling up out of the tub as the water heated.

James lowered both of you in, leaving you pretty much laying on him. His hands moved slow and firm over your muscles as he massaged some of the early soreness away.

“Do you have anywhere to stay?” He murmured into your ear. He punctuated the sentence with a light kiss on the back of your bed. “I would love to keep you here, but if you need to be somewhere…”

You reached behind you, working a hand through his hair. You still couldn’t get over how soft it was. “I was just going to spend my nights in the Healing Centers. They’ve got barracks in the backs for trainers to overnight in.”

“Ah, so you’re definitely staying here.” He laughed, pulling your free hand out of the water to place another soft kiss on the back of it. “At least until you’re feeling well enough to walk, though I can’t promise I’ll leave you alone long enough for that to happen…”

You giggled, turning to curl up against his chest. “I think I’d like that. I’m still gonna kick your ass, though.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. But at least wait until I can give our battle the attention it deserves. I happen to be a bit busy at the moment.”

“Mmm, right, your little plan. How long is that supposed to take?”

“Well, I’m sure I could’ve been done by tonight if a certain someone hadn’t started making things difficult.”

“Oh, I’m just the worst.” You laughed, giving a sharp suck on his neck. You were rewarded with a low groan and a hand brushing against your lower extremities in retaliation. The overstimulation made you whine immediately, clenching your legs around his hand as your body tried to stop the onslaught.

He laughed, squeezing your thigh until you released his hand. You squirmed against him, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin in the tub. He leaned down deeper, forcing you to rest your head in the crook of his neck. 

“So, what can I look forward to when you finally come kick my ass? Any hints? A particular type I should look out for?” He hummed as you started kissing his neck again. You were going to give him a hickey if it killed you.

Your lips made a wet sucking sound as you released his neck. “Top secret information. At the very least, though, the Vulazy you gave me.”

“Aww, you kept it on your team?” He teased, rubbing a hand lightly over your side. “I’m touched.”

“It would be cruel to not let him kick your ass after you abandoned him like that.” You laughed. 

You felt him shaking with silent laughter beneath you. “I wouldn’t have had the chance to abandon him if you hadn’t stolen him from my grunt in the first place. Little thief.”

He pulled you into another slow, deep kiss, massaging his hand through your hair as your tongues explored each others’ mouths. 

You broke apart, panting softly in the warm, wet air. “I’d do it again. It got your attention, at least.”


End file.
